Sore
by PureKagome
Summary: I ran towards Inuyasha who was now slumped against the tree. "Inuyasha!" I shook him slightly. Grunting and using Tetsusaiga as leverage he got up. "Damn it. I'm fine. You alright Kagome?" "I'm perfectly fine. Just a few scratches. Are you sure you're alright? Does your back hurt?" "I told you I'm fine. Just sore." Rated for language


"Kagome get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled as I just managed to jump out of the path of a demon's head.

"Get outta here I'll-" he was suddenly cut off as the demon swung around in his direction. Unable to avoid it, the demon's huge head slammed into him.

The force threw him into a near by tree.

"Inuyasha!"

He wasn't moving. "Inuyasha!" I yelled again.

Apparently he wasn't going to get up and with my desperate cries for Inuyasha I had regained the demon's attention.

Quickly I knocked an arrow and fired.

I nailed the demon in the forehead and with a faint glow, it disintegrated.

I ran towards Inuyasha who was now slumped against the tree.

"Inuyasha!" I shook him slightly.

Grunting and using Tetsusaiga as leverage he got up.

"Damn it. I'm fine. You alright Kagome?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Just a few scratches. Are you sure you're alright? Does your back hurt?"

"I told you I'm fine. Just sore."

I sighed. There's no way he'd walk away from this with only a sore back.

"Well, I'm all out of ibuprofen-"

"Ib-what?!"

"so we have to go back to my era to get some more. It'll help your back."

"Keh. I guess that'd be alright." He scratched his head.

"Great!" I put one of his arms over my shoulders to help support him. "We'll go right now then!"

"Uh Kagome. I don't need help. I'm just sore!"

"Just let me help you. The well isn't that far away."

He rolled his eyes and let a bit more of his weight fall on me.

We quickly made it to the well, without much more complaining, and jumped to in the well, safely ending up in my era. "Stay down here. I'll get the ladder."

I said as I started to climb the rope up to the top of the well.

"Keh! You don't have to baby me Kagome. I can jump out in two seconds!" He shot me a glare and folded his arms

"Then stop acting like one!" I looked over the edge of the well and glared back.

"Oi! Take that back!"

I sighed and put the ladder over the edge and let him climb up.

"Come on let's go." I said walking towards the house.

"Kagome!" He growled and ran up next to me. "Take it back damn it!"

"Can we just drop this please?" I opened the door for him.

"Take. It. Back."

I shot him another glare before sighing. He obviously wouldn't let it go and if I wasn't the bigger person then this would turn into one of our huge fights which wouldn't help his back.

"Alright, I'm sorry Inuyasha. Will you accept my apology?" I asked, putting his arm over my shoulder again as we started up the stairs to my room.

"Keh. Whatever." I lead him to my room and had him lay down on my bed and told him I'd be back with the ibuprofen and a glass of water.

Coming back, Inuyasha was laying face down in my bed, growling to himself.

What was wrong with him?

I set down the pill and water and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Inuyasha...?" I whispered out.

He didn't seem to acknowledge my presence as he kept growling.

"Inuyasha, are you alright..?" I whispered again, laying my hand on his back and he froze.

"If it hurt that much you should have said something.." I said removing my hand.

"Wait." I snapped and I stopped my movement and smiled, placing my hand in his back again, gently rubbing his back.

"That alright?"

I saw him nod faintly.

"Do you still want your medicine?" I went to get up and grab it but..

He grabbed my hand pulled my back down.

Now rolled over on his side, his back facing the wall, he had pulled my face right up his chest and his arms were wrapped around me.

"Stop moving already, would ya..? Stupid wench..."

My face began to heat up in a very noticeable blush that quickly spread across my face.

Looking up at Inuyasha's face, his was about as red as mine and I couldn't help but smile a little. He's so cute when he blushes. But his eyes told me more than he himself did. He was still in pain. Reaching I around, I managed to continue the gentle treatment on his back.

He looked surprised at first but was able to slowly relax, closing his eyes, burying his face at the top of my head. A deep rumble sounding, like a content growl.

He moved his hands up and down my back, almost in the same fashion as I was to him.

Unable to suppress it, I moaned.

His hands, though capable of such violence and destruction, gracefully moved across my back pleasurably.

"Thank you.." He said in a low voice, and I momentarily stopped before starting again.

"For what?" I asked, knowing how far off I sounded

"For this. All of it. Everything you've done."

"Mm. Thanks. That means a lot, you know." I moved up towards him slowly, trying to make sure it wasn't noticeable or he wouldn't stop his ministrations on my back.

I leaned up and gave him a small peak on the cheek and lay my head under his chin.

He froze, while I continued to rub his back. It may have been a mistake but that didn't mean I'd stop. He was in pain and this assisted in relaxing him so,it couldn't be helped. But he started up again momentarily.

"Thank you." I ground out

"For what?"

"For.. not jumping out the window... back home and leaving me here."

"Why would I want to do that?"

 **[[ I literally have not posted in forever! I'm reeeeally sorry but I have been writing a fanfiction. I will post it after I finish it and type it up. This is just a quick dabble I wrote up for instagram. Hope you liked it and please review!]]**


End file.
